


A Room In The Winter Palace

by hrhsparklefists



Series: So Over This Shem Nonsense [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of The Game, dodging lecherous nobles, and foiling an assassination plot The Iron Bull and The Inquisitor unwind in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room In The Winter Palace

The Inquisitor was sitting at the vanity, preparing for bed, when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

“I swear to all the Creators if this is a noble who’s found my room…” Oraris mumbled to herself, sick of all the creepy propositions she’d been getting all night. It may have been a rush to play The Game but her skin had crawled every time one of the aristocracy had slunk up to her and offered to ‘ _chase the little Rabbit._ ’

 

She grabbed one of her daggers, fully ready to threaten whatever scum was there to hit on her. _If I had a rough night I can’t even imagine what Bull had to deal with, the amount of slurs thrown his way..._ She thought venomously as she stalked over to the door. With no amount of gentleness she swung open the door, “ _listen, leave me alo—_ ” Her voice abruptly caught in her throat. On the other side of the door was The Iron Bull, leaning seductively on the doorframe in his formal wear.

 

“Hey, Boss.” Bull greeted, voice dripping with lust. Oraris’ eyes and smile widened in excitement.

 

“Anyone around?”

 

“Not a soul.” A wicked smirk broke across her face and she grabbed Bull’s dress jacket.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” She yanked him forward into her room. Bull reached back, closed, and locked the door. Oraris bit her lip, looked him up and down, and whimpered a bit.

 

“This outfit _really_ _does it_ for you.” Bull chuckled, a bit bewildered. The elf nodded vehemently. “Do I look… suave? Debonair? Should I try to perfectly coif my horns?”

 

“You look…” Oraris breathed out. Not knowing how to finish that sentence - or wanting to acknowledge his terrible joke - she grabbed the blue sash resting across his chest and yanked him down into a feverish kiss. Their lips locked, sliding against each other as Bull’s arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. The elf’s legs wrapped around him for support, silk dressing gown parting around her legs.

 

“Should we take a cue from the Empress?” Bull softly growled and waggled his eyebrows. Oraris let out a high pitched giggle and tugged Bull’s bottom lip down with her thumb. She brought their lips together in an open mouthed and panting kiss. Her tongue came out and slipped inside his mouth, curling and running it along his teeth before biting his lip.

 

“Yeah we should.”

 

Bull smiled and walked over to the bed, his hand slipping up and under his lover’s dressing gown. He tossed Oraris onto the bed and ran both hands up her legs before untying the sash on the gown, finding her completely naked underneath the smooth silk.

 

“Leave the clothes on.” She commanded.  

  
“You got it, Boss.” Bull smirked.

 

Two bundles of red rope found their way out of his pockets. Bull tied one rope across the beams that ran the length of the canopy bed, staring down at Oraris as he did so. She rubbed at her clit, writhing around and rolling her hips up to brush herself against his thigh, teasing him with a smile. Once the rope was properly fastened, two large hands reached down and pushed the dressing gown off Oraris’ shoulders before lifting and turning her over. A hand under her thighs urged her into a kneeling position on the bed, face still in the sheets.

 

“Arms.” He requested and Oraris obediently offered her arms behind her back. Bull wrapped the ropes above and below her elbows on both sides. He knotted the two together across her back. He brought the remaining rope up and secured it to the cross rope. The restraint held her chest and face off the bed. There was a sharp tug on them; Bull checking to make sure the bonds weren’t too tight.

 

In excited anticipation, Oraris began to wiggle, desperately seeking Bull’s touch. His hand ran along her back before his face appeared in her line of vision.

 

“Feel okay? Remember the watchword?” Bull checked and Oraris nodded, smiling at him. “Good.”

 

A kiss to her forehead marked the start.

 

“Got a surprise for you.” A whispered warning as Bull’s hand dipped between her legs. She felt him part her folds and rub her sensitive pearl. The left hand joined his right hand and all of a sudden Oraris felt two cool bits of metal slide down along her clit. A second later she felt it tighten and she let out a moan of surprise, the pressure felt amazing if a bit stifling.

 

“Wha-what is that?” She asked breathlessly.

 

“A bar clamp.”

 

Another moan escaped her, she couldn’t see the wicked grin that broke across Bull’s face in anticipation of the next surprise he had. Fingers slid through the slick heat of her sex teasingly before one dipped in and sunk all the way to the knuckle. Oraris groaned and pushed back into it. Bull slowly moved his index finger in and out, twisting and curling as he went. Every stroke brushed the edge of the clamp, the jolts from the movement began to build her orgasm even as it held it at bay.

 

“How’d you feel about another surprise?” He asked, finger still curling and moving insider her wet heat. When she didn’t immediately answer Bull gave her left cheek a firm spank. Oraris yelped, the sensation sparking through her.

 

“Please!” She gasped and whined. Bull softly mumbled ‘good girl’ to her and pulled the second surprise from his pocket – a sizeable dildo. He slowly slid it over her labia, the tip catching on her clamped clit, causing Oraris to jolt forward and yelp.

 

“I know for a damned fact that isn’t your penis but it definitely feels like a penis.” Oraris says, looking over her shoulder. In her line of sight is Bull’s big, goofy, pleased-with-himself grin.

 

“Glad you know exactly what my penis feels like, Ora.”

 

“If we were in a dark room with a bunch of naked people, and I needed to identify you by your penis alone. I could.”

 

“I’m sure that skill will be useful someday.”

 

They both snickered and Bull ran the length of the dildo over her folds again before sinking it into her heat. The slide of the dildo inside her mixed with the pressure of the clamp caused her moan to come out as a sob. Bull lightly rubbed her swollen clit as he moved the toy inside her. One of his hands slid up her body and palmed her breast, gripping and rolling it.

 

Oraris could feel her orgasm reaching its peak. A pinch on her nipple caused her to groan deeply. Bull moved the toy inside her faster, pushing it in deep. The clamp on her clit kept her release from cresting over, only allowing it to build and strain against the unforgiving pressure of the clamp.

 

A crying whine escaped her as she pulled against the restraints, wanting to come desperately.

 

“Bulllllll.” She drew out the whine, slightly singing it.

 

“Am I gonna have to put something in your mouth?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Bull leaves the toy inside her and rounds the bed, kneeling in front of her. Oraris pressed her face into the front of Bull’s trousers, mouthing at his erection through the cloth. She breathed heavily on the wet cloth before looking up at her lover.

 

Thick fingers appear in front of her face and begin unlacing his trousers. An excited sound escaped her as he pulled his cock out. Her tongue came out and dragged up the head of his proffered manhood. Bull inched himself into her open and waiting mouth.

 

Oraris excitedly took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, the only bit of his sizable cock that she could really fit in her mouth. Bull gripped her hair and rocked gently, just enough to feel the sensation of her warm mouth but not enough to hurt her.

 

The toy inside Oraris slid loose from the rocking of Bull’s cock in her mouth. She could feel it and contracted the muscles insider her, attempting to hold the toy inside her but to no avail. A full body shudder shook through her - her body trying to reach a release being denied by the clamp. A whine of protest escaped her as she found herself bereft of both the toy and Bull’s cock.

 

“I think it’s time I slip into something more… comfortable.”

 

_Of course he made a terrible joke_. Oraris snorted and fondly huffed at his pleased expression.

 

Bull moved around her body, settling between her spread legs. He unlaced the rope that was connecting her arm restraints to the rope above them. Slowly he lowered her down to the bed, checking to make sure her arms were okay. Satisfied that they were, he teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

 

Oraris turned her head to the side, resting her right cheek on the bed, trying to get a view of Bull as he lined up his cock and pressed into her entrance. A loud, lingering moan left her lips as he seated himself inside her.

 

“Oh Creators, Bull. The clamp. I can’t.” She pleads. The sensation of Bull’s massive cock stretching her mixed with the clamp squeezing her was too much. He reached down and loosened the clamp, taking it off completely and letting it drop to the bed. With her clit freed she let out a sob, the release of pressure caused her to shudder and come with Bull filling her.

 

Bull groaned, holding still inside her until she stopped fluttering around him. Once she calmed she pushed back against him, urging him to continue. He was already close, having been on edge watching his lover take on all those Orlesian nobles. That, and she had teased him all night; discreetly running her hand up the front of his trousers, enticingly bending in his line of sight, and pushing her body tight against his crotch when they danced, scandalizing the nobles – just to name a few. His hips pulled back and snapped forward, increasing speed with each thrust until the bed was shaking and his elven lover was sliding up the bed. Every moan that escaped her was interrupted by the impact of his hips.

 

Bull reached down between her legs and rubbed at her abused clit. Her already heightened sensitivity from her earlier orgasm had her pushing up on another quickly. Hot breath puffed against her neck, Bull had leaned down and was groaning into her neck as he continued to pound into the small woman below him. The fingers rubbing her clit picked up speed and pushed her over the edge. Her walls contracted around him and she cried out. The pressure of her tightening around him pulled Bull to the edge. He quickly pulled out of Oraris and came on her lower back with a soft grunt.

 

He righted himself and began to untie the elf below him, rubbing her arms as he unwound the ropes.

 

“How’re you feeling, Ora?”

 

A contented hum was her only response. She rolled onto her back and gave a languid stretch. Bull fondly smiled down at her.

 

“Contented as a cat, aren’t you.”

 

“Meow.” She giggled and Bull snorted. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest, rubbing up and down her back. “That definitely made up for those creepy nobles.”

 

“Man, they were so obnoxious.”

 

“You should have heard the things they were saying about you. I wanted to rip their masks off and spit in their faces and claw the shit out of them.”

 

“That’s sweet, Ora.”

 

“They shouldn’t talk about you like that.” She mumbled into his chest.

 

Bull tightened his arm around her; his silent way of showing he appreciated the sentiment.

 

“Maybe you should get undressed… I’d bet Varric any amount of money that that isn’t comfortable to sleep in.” She suggested as she popped open the buttons on the jacket he was wearing and slid her hand inside it. “Stay?”

 

Bull smiled down at her and nodded. She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and urged him to sit up. Bull pulled the sash off before shrugging out of the jacket. He wiggled out of his trousers and smalls in one go and lay back down next to his lover.

 

Bull kissed her head and held her close and they both began to drift off. _Ar lath ma, Vhenan._ She thought, arm flung over her lover’s chest. Or at least, she thought she thought to herself – unaware she had just softly spoken it aloud.

 

A tiny smile of recognition passed over Bull’s face. Dalish had taught him what that phrase meant weeks ago. He decided he’d wait until she was ready to tell him instead of bringing it up.

 

Both slipped into a deep exhausted sleep, smiles wide on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my beautiful @regalpotato check her out on here and tumblr!  
> Check me out on tumblr too! (@captain-ameribooty)


End file.
